


Flash of Lightning

by RadClaw



Series: Oxenverse One Shots [3]
Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadClaw/pseuds/RadClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nona has a problem. Everyone has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash of Lightning

Alex tried her best to readjust herself to sleeping. The thunder had woken her up, as had most loud noises since the island. It was a sad thing, how the island continued to affect her even after she had escaped. She looked over at her alarm clock. The digital green lights signaled 3:03 AM. She swore to herself, closing her eyes hard until the only thing she could see was a dull red color. 

**_Brr~~brr_ **

Alex wretched her eyes open. Her phone was moving for every buzz, the light illuminating the immediate area. She glanced at the background, a picture of her Nona and Clarissa taken at a sleepover they had a few months ago. She picked her phone up, rolling over on her back to look at it.

**You have -1- new notification.**

**Text Message: Nona (1)**

_ Nona? _ Alex slid the lock screen open. She opened her text app. There  _ was  _ a message from Nona. She could see it without even clicking on it. It was bolded, the sign of an unread message.

**Nona - 3:04 AM: CQD**

Alex’s eyes widened immediately. She recognized the message. She threw her covers off, scrambling off her bed. She grabbed Michael’s jacket off the hook on her door and pulled it on. Her hand ripped the door open, her feet flew down the stairs. She went to the key bowl and jingled around until her hands were firmly on her keys, and she pulled them out. 

Alex headed out the front door, rushing out to her car. She jammed the keys in the ignition, turning it over. It didn’t start. She tried it again. It didn’t start. She tried it again, slower, calmer. The car started. She peeled out of the driveway, making her way down the roads to Nona’s house.

She made it there after a few minutes of travel. She took the keys out of the car, and left it. She made it up to Nona’s front door, and tried the handle. It was locked. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending a message to Nona.

**Alex - 3:17 AM: im outside your front door.**

She waited outside the door. Tapping her foot. When the phone buzzed, it almost flew out of her hands. She opened her phone, flipping the lock screen open.

**Nona - 3:21 AM: look out my window**

Alex looked up to Nona’s window, she was leaning out of the window. She looked a mess, her eyes were red, and her hair was tangled every which way. She threw down a rope constructed from several blankets. It was commonly used by Clarissa. Nona held tightly onto the rope as Alex used it to shimmy her way up the house. She pulled herself through the window frame, falling into her room. She looked up to Nona. Alex bounded to her feet and wrapped her up in a deep hug. 

“Nona what’s wrong?” Alex whispered into her hair. She heard Nona sniff.

“The island.”

“What about it?”

“I can’t stop seeing it.”

“Come with me.” Alex pulled away from the hug and led Nona to her bed, sitting her down. “Look at me.” She held Nona’s head with her hands, brushing the messy hair out of her eyes. “What do you keep seeing?”

“You. Jonas. Clarissa. God I keep seeing her up on the light post. And you. You and Jonas keep talking about my grandfather. And the house, god the house.” Nona pulled Alex’s hands off her face by the wrists, holding them tightly. Nona’s hands were freezing cold. “Why do I keep seeing things Alex?” Her eyes started to water. “Why am I the only one?” 

Alex stared Nona in the eyes. Nona’s grip on Alex’s wrists loosened as tears start to fall down her cheeks. Alex braced her shoulders. “You aren’t Nona.” She pulled Nona close. “I was awake when you texted me. The storm woke me up. I flinch everything there’s static. I jump at loud noises. I’m always prepared for things that won’t happen. And I bet bottom dollar if you ask Jonas, or Ren, or Clarissa, they’ll say the same thing. You aren’t alone Nona. You never have to be.” Nona leaned into her, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“I know. That’s why I called you.”

Alex smiled. “You have to get to bed.”

“So do you.”

“You first.” Alex pulled away from Nona, lifting herself of the bed. “Here, I’ll stay with you.” She sat down on the ground, legs crossed. Nona just looked at her.

“Thank you Alex. Thank you so much.” Nona lied down.

And Alex sat there, watching Nona as she fidgeted to sleep.

“Alex?”

“Yes Nona.”

“Will you cuddle with me?”

Alex blushed. “Wh-wha?”

“ _ Please? _ ”

“Uh. I-i guess.” Alex rose from her spot and walked over to Nona on the bed. She rolled onto the bed, lifting the covers to lie by Nona. She put her arm over Nona, letting one rest up against her back. “L-like this?”

“Yeahhh.” Nona said, drowsily. “That’s greaaaaaaa-” Her words descended into snores. Alex smiled, resting her head next to Nona’s.

\---

The light was what got Alex up, her eyes opened, much to her own chagrin. She glanced up at the clock on Nona’s wall. It read 6:36. She looked down. Nona had turned over in her sleep, and her head was now safely nestled into Alex’s neck. She closed her eyes again. School was an hour from now.  _ School can wait. _


End file.
